An uninvited visitor
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Deidara has had a rough day and the day seems to be getting worse. An intruder is inside his apartment and wants certain thinks from him. Rapescene, but in the end it's all good. Yaoi, manxman. Don't like, don't read.


Warning: This contains a rapescene. It's not what you think, but still I like to warn you all! Don't like, don't read.

...

Just another boring day in the blonde's life. He had worked the entire day and had dealt with annoying callers. His boss had made fun of him again and his coworkers had laughed about it. His day couldn't have gone worse.

To top it all off, his boyfriend had called and said that he couldn't make it tonight. So Deidara would be all alone on a Friday night. He had gotten himself some Chinese take-out and was on his way home. Of course it had to start raining when he was only a block away from his apartment. When he finally got there he was drenched. Even his underwear was soaked.

He turned the key and opened the door for only himself. Immediately he threw off his wet coat and took of his soaking wet shoes. He walked over to the kitchen table, dripping along the way and put the food down. He would get back to that later. First he needed to take a long shower and forget about this whole day.

He stripped out of clothes on the way door, throwing the pieces to his left or right. He would get back to it when he felt like it, which wasn't now. He turned on the shower and got himself a towel while he waited for the beam to get warm.

He stepped in and let the warm water cascade down his body. His muscles relaxed and he sighed in content. This was what he was looking forward to the entire day.

While the blonde was enjoying himself under the shower, another figure entered the apartment. He slid off his long beige colored raincoat and threw off his shoes. He shook his head, water flying out if his silver hair. He walked further into the apartment and stopped in the kitchen. He opened the back full with food and put it in the fridge. Deidara wouldn't have time for that anytime soon.

The shower stopped running and the man knew it was about time he made his move. He waited just outside the bathroom door for the blonde to come out.

Deidara wrapped the towel around his waist and was about done in the bathroom. He cursed himself for not bringing any dry clothing with him. Now he had to walk through the cold apartment just to get some clothing. He would freeze to death before he even got there.

Annoyed he opened the bathroom door and turned off the lights in it. He was surrounded by complete darkness and got more annoyed with himself for not having the sense of turning on some lights in his damn apartment. Could this day get any crappier?

He walked towards his bedroom, but turned around when he heard a second pair of footsteps. Before he could even really see who it was, a hand was covering up almost his entire face. He couldn't scream and he couldn't see. If he thought about how big the hand was, he didn't want to know how big the man himself was.

He shivered at the cold that caressed his body. The towel had fallen from his body and he was now completely naked. He was pushed against the wall right next to the door leading to his bedroom. The tall man leaned against the blonde. Deidara felt his hot breath against his ear and let out a shocked yelp when the man started to talk.

'I've been watching you for a long time now and I just couldn't hold back anymore. I needed to have you.' It was a deep voice and Deidara felt his heart race. What was this man going to do to him? Of course this was the night his boyfriend didn't come over. He was so screwed.

He felt the man releasing his body except for the hand on his face. He tried clawing it off, but the man wouldn't release him. Instead he let his other hand run over his naked chest and down to his lower abdomen, only to stop right in the beginning of the blonde curls.

'I thought you looked beautiful before, but you are just perfect naked. Let us move this to a proper place, shall we?' The tall man laid his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him inside the bedroom.

Deidara was thrown on the bed and felt it was still unmade, like he had left it this morning. He tried to focus on who the man was, but as soon as he had actually found him, he was on top of him. Soft lips were pushed against his and blue eyes went wide in shock. He looked right into half lidded familiar purple eyes and sunk deeper in the bed, trying to get away from the man.

Of course Hidan would have none of that. His hand reached for the blonde's long hair and gave a pull. Deidara squealed in surprise and Hidan slipped his tongue inside the sweet mouth. He forced Deidara to kiss him back, but when he didn't respond the way he liked it, he gave another tug on his long hair.

Deidara wasn't sure what to do anymore. He wanted to get away from the man, but he also just wanted to crawl in his bed and cry. All these feelings were so overwhelming that he felt his body going numb. The man on top of him released his lips and he felt like rubbing the soreness away. Unfortunately Hidan had pinned them down next to him and now lowered himself towards a tanned neck. He kissed his way down and sucked on a certain spot where the blonde was the most sensitive. Even if Deidara didn't want to respond, he still let out a soft moan. After that he felt the need to struggle more. This was not what he wanted!

'I wanted to do this for such a long time,' Hidan said, his voice ghosting along Deidara's chest.

A nipple was found and it was sucked roughly. His teeth graced around the little nub and when he released it, he found the blonde panting a bit. He didn't want to like it, but he still did. Hidan smirked at the lovely sight and was sure to continue with his ministrations.

A soft kiss on his chest, another one on his stomach, one on his abdomen and lastly one on the soft blonde curls. Deidara yelped when a tongue ran down his dick. It was becoming harder by the minute and Deidara hated his body for responding this way. He didn't want to like the touches, but he still did.

Hidan made sure his hold on the blonde's hands was still tight enough and then with some effort engulfed Deidara's cock. He sucked on the head, getting it fully hard now. The silver haired man moaned when he got a real taste of the blonde. A little bit of pre cum trickled down on his tongue and he savored the taste.

When he thought that Deidara was turned on enough, he released his dick and raised himself up again. Two hands were brought up above blonde hair and Hidan made sure they stayed there. He stripped with one hand which was pretty difficult, but he managed. Now fully naked himself and erection freed from its confines, he climbed on top of the blonde again and sat down on his small chest.

'I think it's time you return the favor,' he said huskily.

Blue eyes went wide at those words and looked down at what was in front of him. It was big and that couldn't possibly fit in his mouth. Hidan of course didn't care and grabbed the blonde's chin, pulling his mouth open a bit.

'Stick out your tongue,' he said demandingly, mouth a bit open in anticipation.

A small pink tongue left reddened lips and Hidan pushed the head of his cock against it. He swirled it around and wanted more soon enough.

'Open your mouth.'

When Deidara didn't oblige, the grip on his chin got rougher and he forced the blonde's mouth open.

'I said, open your mouth,' he said threateningly. Now Deidara did and the hardened length was forced inside his mouth further then he really could handle. He tried swallowing the uncomfortable feeling away, but he still retched due to the feeling. He wanted to just spit it out, but Hidan made sure he stayed right where he was.

Hidan started moaning, thrusting himself in and out out of that sweet mouth. How he loved the taste of it and every time his little tongue touched his dick was even better. He knew Deidara didn't want to do it, but his tongue couldn't find a place to lie down. It kept squirming under his erection and the feeling was just so great.

He wasn't going to last long like this. The idea of this actually happening was just too amazing. A few more thrusts later with a deep one at the end and Hidan shot his seed down the blonde's throat.

The silver haired man got off Deidara and watched how a bit of his essence dribbled down a tanned chin. He smiled at the sight and wiped it off with the crumpled up sheet that lay under them. Two hands were around his wrist in no time and tried pulling it away.

'So you do have some fight left in you,' Hidan said mockingly.

'Get of me!' Deidara said angrily, really done with this all. They wrestled a bit, but only because Hidan let him. When he had enough of it, he pushed Deidara's hands up again. Legs started squirming under him and now he got really annoyed. This fight had to be over right now.

A hand trailed down a tanned body, but Deidara was too busy fighting that he didn't notice. He did notice when a finger entered him in one push. He screamed at the sudden intrusion and did his best to get free again.

Another finger went in and the blonde gritted his teeth so he wouldn't scream again. This wasn't feeling very pleasant and Hidan noticed that.

'Lube?' he said in a question.

Deidara raised his head towards one of the nightstands and Hidan got the hint. He bended forward and reached for the little drawer that contained the small bottle. He retreated his fingers and coated them with the lube. After that he pushed in the two fingers again and this time got a moan out of the blonde.

'You like that, huh? Just wait until you really feel me,' Hidan said, making Deidara whimper a bit. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to feel him.

Fingers were pulled out of him and suddenly he found himself lying down on his stomach. An arm raised him up on hands and knees and he knew what was about to come.

'Please don't do it,' Deidara pleaded, but Hidan ignored it, although it was pretty hard for him. Those beautiful blue eyes asking him to stop. But know he would not stop, he had promised himself he wouldn't be weak.

He turned away from the eyes and let his tongue slide over on buttock, running it up his spine and stopping at the covered neck. His erection was rubbing against the ring of muscles. He swept away the blonde hair to one side and nibbled on the bare skin that was presented to him. Softly he started pushing in. A groan left Deidara's lips and he lowered his head towards the pillow under him. He was breathing heavily when Hidan was finally fully inside him.

He didn't wait for Deidara to adjust. He just pulled out and slammed back in. A loud moan came tumbling out of his mouth and he just had to repeat the action. It felt so good to be enveloped like this. The blonde just let him do as he wished, hoping it would all be over soon.

Large hands were wrapped around his small hips and left bruising imprints. Hidan pulled Deidara back on his cock and pushed him off again. Suddenly a spark ran through the blonde and a scream left those plump lips.

'You liked that, huh?' Hidan repeated the movement and another scream was heard. Yes, he had indeed found the right spot.

Now that it all felt so good, Deidara didn't even care anymore. He let himself enjoy everything that happened to him. He was drooling on the pillow, never closing his mouth to shut himself up anymore. The moans just kept coming and coming. His eyes were closed and so were Hidan's.

He set a faster pace, pounding into the small body under him. Hidan had his head thrown back and groaned every time he hit a good spot. Walls tightened around him and he knew Deidara was about to come. He smiled at that, happy that he did a good job and could make the other come too. He wrapped his hand around Deidara's erection and set the same pace as his thrusts. With a few more hard thrusts in, Deidara came with a loud moan, releasing everything he had on the sheets below him.

Hidan himself wasn't done yet, so set a pace he liked the best, which wasn't as fast as he went before. His eyes opened a bit and he looked at the content face, still lying on the pillow. Blue eyes had darkened with sleep and his breathing calmed down again.

He found Deidara such a beautiful sight that he couldn't hold back anymore. He felt his orgasm building and with a few more erratic thrusts he came deep inside of his beautiful blonde.

He pulled himself out of Deidara, making them both groan at the process and let himself fall down on the bed he was so familiar with. Deidara turned around and snuggled closer to the muscular body that lay beside him. Strong arms wrapped around his small body and he smiled in content.

'So was this what you wanted?' Hidan asked.

'Yeah, thanks. I really needed that.' Blue eyes looked up and kissed the other softly. A fantasy had come true and his boyfriend couldn't have picked a better day.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Tell me what you think!


End file.
